Fanfiction's y ¿sentimientos?
by Rainha M
Summary: Qué pasaría si un fan decide mandarle un fanfic Swanqueen a Lana Parrilla ¿Cómo reaccionará? ¿Cuáles son las consecuencias? One-shot MORILLA


**Hola:)**

**hace mucho que no subía un one-shot, pero estaba leyendo un par de fanfic's MORILLA y se me ocurrió esto:D disfruten**

**Los personajes no me corresponden, ni las persona que aquí aparecen XD!, existen dos pequeños párrafos que corresponden a la historia "Ódiame, hiéreme, destrúyeme, ámame" de The Little Phoenix.**

* * *

Estaba sentada en una de las sillas de producción, esperando para hacer su gran aparición como "Regina Mills" mientras veía los movimientos de todo el personal, decidió entrar en su Twitter. ¿Qué fue lo que encontró?, otro Tweet de sus fans, suspiró y cerró sus ojos, no tenía muchas ganas de leer otro fanfic relacionado con Regina y Robin, prefería mil veces leer esos fic's "Swanqueen" esos sí que respetaban la actitud y personalidad de los personajes, no que los otros hacían parecer a la enigmática Regina Mills como si fuera Snow.

Hizo caso omiso, pero al segundo recibió un mensaje "Hola Lana, me gustaría que leyeras esta historia, es muy importante para mí tu opinión, te dejo el link" la morena se sorprendió, no decía más nada, no sabía si tenía que ver con Emma-Regina o Robin-Queen, o aquellos obsesionados aun con Daniel, la curiosidad le pudo, entró en el link y comenzó a leer…

"… _Quizás su instinto le incitaba a lamer cada parte del sexo de Regina, pero quería hacerla sufrir un poco más, quería hacerla esperar, quería provocarla, ver su rostro pidiéndole más. Se quedó ahí, respirando en su entro, viendo como los fluidos se hacían más latentes, como el color iba tornándose más pronunciado. Ante todo eso Regina no dejaba escapar el aire, se apoyaba en sus antebrazos, expectante en el rostro de la rubia…" _

Lana estaba totalmente colorada y extrañamente…. Excitada, ya le habían mandado este tipo de fic's, pero por alguna razón éste provocaba en ella esa humedad en su entre-pierna que difícilmente podría calmar en esos momentos, suspiró, y se hundió más en el asiento, siguiendo con la lectura

"– _No me hagas esperar Emma, te necesito – le dijo jadeante. Emma le medio sonrió asintiendo a la petición de la morena, Sin embargo se separó de ella en busca de algunas frutillas untadas en crema. El rostro de la alcaldesa se contrajo al ver como Emma ponía una de ella encima de su clítoris, sintiendo escalofríos al ver lo que le iba a hacer…"_

- Lana… Lana… Lana Parrilla – La morena reacciono al escuchar su nombre, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y su respiración agitada, nunca antes un fic la había puesto así, se acomodó correctamente en su asiento aclarándose la garganta, no quería mirar a la persona que la llamaba, sabía que estaba muy colorada y su ropa interior era un desastre – Morena reacciona – La mujer alzó la cabeza y se topó con el rostro de la mujer por la cual tenía su tanga empapada

- Hola Morrison, ¿qué pasa? –

- Eso deberías decírmelo tú, estas coloradísima – Lana agachó la cabeza poniéndose aún más roja sintiéndose descubierta.

- Oh, es… pues… lo que pasa es que estaba leyendo algo que me mandó un fan –

- Oh! – La rubia se acercó al oído de Lana aumentando, inconscientemente, su excitación – No deberías leer esas historias en público, las Swanqueeners son realmente extremas y muy imaginativas – Lana no supo si fue su imaginación, o la excitación le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, pero juraría que Jennifer le guiño un ojo al separarse de ella

- Escena de Regina y Emma en la mina – Se escuchó la voz del productor y ambas mujeres su pusieron de pie, como Jen había ido delante de Lana, la morena no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada al trasero de Jennifer, debía admitir que la rubia no estaba nada mal, y con esa ropa que le ponía producción… era simplemente perfecto, la morena no pudo evitar que su imaginación volará, al imaginarse a Emma Swan usando uno de los trajes de La Reina Malvada, se mordió el labio instintivamente imaginando aquella escena, algún día vería a esa mujer vestida como La Reina Malvada, con esos escotes de infarto, los vestidos ajustados y en tacones, imaginando a la rubia decir su nombre entre gemidos

- Lana… Lana… Lana – El productor le gritó para que ésta reaccionara – vamos a comenzar la escena ¿estás bien? Te noto un poco… acalorada – Jennifer no pudo evitar ocultar una sonrisa perversa, sabía que no había sido mala idea pedirle a aquella fan que también le enviará una copia de la historia a Lana

- Estoy bien, terminemos con esto, estoy un poco… cansada – Todo el staff asintió y comenzaron a grabar la escena

Todo fue bien, hubo pocos errores y en dos horas y media tenían toda la escena perfectamente grabada, Lana se despidió de todo en el set y se dirigió a su camerino, sin darse cuenta que una rubia la seguía con la mirada…

La morena entró en su camerino y se dejó caer en el sofá que estaba cerca de la puerta, suspiró y se llevó las manos a su cara, aún no podía creer que esa historia la hiciera sentir…tanto, escuchó que llamaban a su puerta y largó un suspiro – Adelante – Dijo sin quitarse las manos de su rostro

- Quiero hacerte acabar en mi boca Emma… - La morena se puso de pie al escuchar la frase y observar a la rubia a unos pasos de ella – beberte toda –

- Jen, por favor, detente… - Lana estaba a punto de perder todo tipo de cordura, no podía contener la humedad que había en sus piernas y sentía el impulso de tomar a la actriz por su cabello rubio y estamparla contra la puerta… ese pensamiento no le ayudó mucho para calmarse, mientras veía como Jennifer se acercaba lentamente

- acérate más ¿podrías complacer a tu reina? – La rubia estaba a centímetros del rostro de la morena, Lana perdió la batalla y beso a Jennifer bruscamente, beso que, en seguida, fue correspondido

La rubia estaba encima de Lana, recorriendo con sus manos la cintura, cadera y piernas de la morena – vámonos de aquí… - Dijo entre jadeos – Continuemos en mi casa, no quiero interrupciones… -

Ambas mujeres su pusieron de pie y salieron del camerino rápidamente, sabían que tendrían que explicar el por qué no devolvieron la ropa de la producción, pero ese era tema para otra ocasión.

* * *

**Es corto, lo sé, pero fue algo que se me ocurrió de repente y decidí escribirlo, espero que les haya gustado**

**Espero sus comentarios**

**Besos y abrazos ciberneticos**


End file.
